United States Armed Forces
*United States Department of Defense|primary_base_of_operations = Pentagon, Washington D.C.|purpose = Defend the United States of America and her interests.|locations = Military bases throughout the United States and worldwide.|vehicles = US Air Force *ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial Battleship *ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jet (limited numbers) *A-10 Thunderbolt *AH-64 Apache *F-35 Trident *F-22 Raptor *F-16 Fighting Falcon *B-55 Stratoforess Bombers *B-1 Lancer *B-2 Stealth bomber *C-5 Galaxy *C-17 Globemaster III *C-76 Candid (Ilyushin Il-76) *C-124 Condor (Antonov An-124) *C-225 Cossack (Antonov An-225) *C-130 Hercules *R-97 Bear (Tupolev Tu-95) *V-22 Osprey *V-25 Valkyrie US Army *M1 Abrams tanks *Humvees US Navy * Bastion-class nuclear submarine *Arleigh Burke-class destroyer *Zumwalt-class guided missile destroyer *Gearing-class destroyer Formerly in arsenal *B-30 Meterofortress bomber|status = Active|image1 = Armed Forces.png|caption1 = The seals of the six US Armed Forces branches}} The United States Armed Forces is the military arm of the United States of America. The US military has been involved in numerous tactical and strategic engagements such as both World Wars, numerous proxy wars during the Cold War counteracting its rival the Soviet Armed Forces, and several present-day military operations throughout the globe, particularly in Pacific and South American theatres of operation. The United States Armed Forces is, as of 2029, the largest military on Earth and additionally the military with the most heavily integrated and abundant magical assets. History 18th and 19th Century The first instance of the United States Armed forces existed during the American Revolutionary War as the Continental Armed Forces, which were an organized military devoted to the cause of securing the colonies' independence from the British Empire. It was reorganized into the United States Armed Forces after the country became a sovereign nation and continued to defend the nation from threats and attempted invasions such as the War of 1812. In the mid-19th century, the United States entered a period of civil war where its southern states attempted to secede. The United States Armed Forces fought against the Confederate Armed Forces that rose in opposition to it, and despite heavy casualties managed to secure victory and put an end to secession, ensuring that the Union remained whole. 20th Century In 1917, the United States entered World War I and helped turn the tide of and bring an end to the war. Despite it being strategically valid to do so, the United States Department of Defense did not draft wizards into the military like many other powers, and as a whole the US military suffered little casualties compared to other factions in the war. From 1941 to 1945, the United States fought in World War II, one of the most devastating and brutal wars to have been fought on Earth. In this war magic was heavily used on the battlefield, and all major powers, included the United States, researched and experimented with magically powered weaponry. The US was no exception, dedicating massive amounts of manpower and funding to military installations where magical-technology research took place, and for this purpose built several facilities around Union City, Wyoming, taking advantage of its remote and strategic location. After the war the US Armed Forces entered an uneasy period of peace, though this was marred by tension with its rival the Soviet Armed Forces during the Cold War. Both superpowers continued to experiment with magi-tec and waged proxy wars where they did not directly fight against each other, but struggled for control of strategic regions within Europe and Asia, forming military alliances in order to build up support and deter each other from expanding. During the 1970s, the United States developed the Hydra-II Rm-enhanced intercontinental ballistic missile. During the 1980s, the Type-III Awakening Incident occurred, and both superpowers were forced to divert their military forces to stabilizing their own territories and securing their own borders and populations from the metahuman uprising, which saw thousands of powered individuals suddenly manifest in a short timeframe. During this almost decades long crisis the US Armed Forces suffered heavy casualties and lost much of their equipment and assets, and their forces were stretched too thin, leaving the entire United States vulnerable and destabilized. Eventually order was restored as in the later stages of the Incident the US and Soviet Union joined forces and cooperated to destroy their common enemy. Notably, until production on the C-17 Globemaster III could be started, the US Air Force received deliveries of Antonov and Ilyushin cargo aircraft from the Soviet Union that were then added to the American air fleet. Though the Soviets were reluctant to arm the aircraft delivered themselves, the American military converted many of them into bombers and armed them with their own weaponry. As of 2030, a significant portion of the US military aircraft fleet consists of Soviet-made planes, as they remain functional and sufficient for the tasks required of them even to present day, so far without an immediate need for replacement. In 1989, the ACS-1 Citadel aerial battleship officially entered Air Force and Navy service, though the lead ship of the class had been operating for a short time before then. Modern day In 2001, the C-17 Globemaster III was finally introduced into service for the US Air Force as a long range, versatile cargo aircraft. This did much to restore American pride as its military was becoming, once again, 'made in America'. Throughout the 2000s, the United States and its allies worked on the development of a new next-generation jet fighter, the F-35 Trident II. This aircraft was plagued with development and cost problems before eventually being refined enough for military service by the 2020s, by which point they had been produced in the hundreds and became a mainstay of the American fighter jet arsenal. In the late 2000s and early 2010s, Atlas Technologies developed powered armor for the United States Army; the addition of powered infantry units on the battlefield has greatly enhanced the US military's force on the ground, and newer generations of powered armor and advanced mobile weapon platforms have been developed since. 2029 In 2029, the ACS-2 Aquila, previously an aircraft limited to Coalition usage only, entered production for the United States Air Force. One very notable example was an individual aircraft serving as Air Force One. During this same year two US Air Force F-35s assisted the ULC team Liberators-830 in responding to a metahuman terrorist incident in Union City. Both planes and their pilots were lost. In an effort to increase their fire power and attempt insertion again, the Air Force scrambled a squadron of wizard magi-tec jet fighters. They however would have been lost as well, but Sam Winston successfully sent a transmission indicating that the city airspace was not safe to enter, and the fighters were diverted at the last moment. In the aftermath of the incident, the US Army provided security and established numerous checkpoints throughout Union City in order to assist with relief and reconstruction efforts. Among the commanders present was the Anthro-feralis Mack Howler. Korean War ULC-CLAW War Confiscation of Camden Kolt's research Organization Army The United States Army is the primary infantry unit of the military and comprises ground forces. It serves as one of the primary defenses and peacekeeping forces for the United States within its borders and abroad. Air Force The United States Air Force is the aerial support division of the armed forces and specializes in aerial warfare, bombing campaigns, dogfighting and air transportation of supplies. Navy The United States Navy is the oceanic division of its armed forces specializing in warfare on sea and shore. It is charged with projecting United States military power throughout the oceans and maintaining security across bodies of water. It provides fire support from ocean-based vessels in order to assist other branches and is responsible for aiding in projection of firepower. Coast Guard The United States Coast Guard defends the nation's borders on the sea and assists in search and rescue operations for stranded sailors. Its primary mission is maritime homeland security, enforcing maritime law, and is a fast response organization to oceanic disasters. A secondary mission of the Coast Guard is oceanic research and conservation of vulnerable habitats and species. Marines The United States Marines conducts amphibious operations and works closely with the Navy. They are infantry troops capable of fighting both at sea and on shore, tasked with assisting naval campaigns and the seizure and defense of naval installations, and known for grueling training compared to other branches. Space Force The United States Space Force is the newest of the six branches of the military, and conducts operations in the upper atmosphere, Low Earth Orbit (LEO), and in outer space. It monitors and enforces the United States' international space agreements with other nations, and along with the Soviet Cosmo Fleet is responsible for the security of the Armstrong Lunar Colony. At the moment it has a single space warship and defense satellite platforms as well as countless high-altitude aircraft. Mentioned Locations States Washington D.C. * The Pentagon (Department of Defense headquarters) Nevada * Area 51 (Air Force, Research and Development detachment installation) Wyoming * Numerous bases near Union City. * Ekhota Base (formerly) Montana * Nuclear missile silos in eastern Montana California * Naval Station Alameda (formerly, now United Liberators Operations Academy) American Territories * American Samoa ** United States Naval Station Tutuila Notable Members Members * Brian Thomas (US Air Force) * Mack Howler (US Army) * Jonathan Mason (US Navy) Former members * Frank Whitaker (US Marines) * Argos Bryant (US Army) * Theo Waters (US Army) Category:United States Organizations